Rumor Has It
by LawOrderSVUaddict
Summary: Ben Sherman & John Cooper: Everyone knew that the two were a great duo. Because of that though, fellow cops were surprised when their partnership was tested by scandalous rumors. Hell, no one thought they would pull through, but the end was more surprising than anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I ask that you give me a break considering this is my first story. I have tried to capture the character's personality as best as I can. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SouthLAnd or any of its characters.**

**John had never been very open about his sexuality so it surprised many people when he took such a liking towards a rookie by the name of Ben Sherman. Many people would agree that Ben was a good looking man with a personality to match. If you knew him, you would know that Ben Sherman was the type of person that would shy away from telling you if he didn't like what you did or were doing. John on the other hand was the type of brooding person that would fuck with you, not literally of course, and point out all of your flaws. Everyone knew that was what made the two such a great duo. Because of that though, fellow cops were even more surprised by anything when their partnership was tested by scandalous rumors. Hell, no one thought they would pull through, but the end was more surprising than anything.**

"So, then this pussy was like 'I didn't do it' when the fucking evidence was all over him. I was just like 'are you fucking kidding me?' Some people are just to stupid to live," Officer Cooper said as he finished up his story. Officer Sherman sat in the passenger seat and pretended like he was listening to his partner, but it was pretty obvious he wasn't.

"What's up your ass Boot?" Cooper asked and gave a side glance towards the rookie.

"She fucking left," Ben said and just like that Coop knew who he was talking about.

"Bitch didn't deserve you anyway," he replied and Ben growled in response. Even though Cooper never met her personally, Daisy he thinks her name was, she seemed to _rich_ for Ben's taste. Nothing was said after that, partially because John didn't really know what to say and then he was the type of person to talk about feelings. Inviting the rookie over to his house seemed a little _odd_ so Cooper did the next best thing.

"Let's get some drinks after work." Despite how much Ben wanted to decline and go sit on his couch and drink until he passed out, he figure he might as well.

"Yeah sure," he replied and glanced over at John who nodded, turning his attention back to the road. The rest of their shift was nothing but garbage calls and them dealing with idiotic people. It finally came to 4 o clock and their shift was over. John made his way into the locker room and noticed Ben undressing. His eyes may have lingered a little to long because when he looked up Ben was watching him closely. A blush immediately spread throughout his face and even brushed the tips of his ears. Turning away quickly, Cooper began taking off his uniform and dressing into a plain gray t shirt and faded jeans. When he turned around he noticed Ben leaning against the lockers watching him closely once more.

"What?" John snapped and it made Ben raise his eyebrows and shake his head.

"Nothing," that was all he said before walking over to take a piss. John suddenly felt like maybe taking Sherman out for a drink wasn't such a good idea. Gathering his wallet, weapon and jacket, John went over and splashed cold water on his face. Looking into the mirror, John took note of how worn down he looked. The crows feet near his eyes look much more prominent, but he couldn't tell if they were from stress or laugh lines. He tried to remember the last time he actually laughed, like one were his stomach hurt and tears were bound to fall from his eyes. It seemed like it was forever ago, but it was with Ben and they were in the squad car just driving. Ben had told him some corny ass joke and it made been laugh hysterically even when it wasn't even that funny. A small ghost of a smile passed onto his face as he dried it with a towel. Ben cleared his throat, making John drop the towel onto the counter and make his face look neutral.

"Ready?" Ben asked as he crossed his arms, his eyes boring into Cooper's. John gave a soft nod and pulled on his jacket. Letting Ben walk in front of him, John took note of what he was wearing. It was a soft gray t shirt, a leather jacket pulled on over it, dark washed jeans and black boots. John swallowed at the lump forming in his throat.

"Want me to just follow you or do you wanna go together?" Ben asked his voice somewhat stoic.

"Fuck it, let's just got together," John replied and pulled his keys out of his jacket. Benn followed hot on his heels until they got to his car. Ben slid into the passenger seat just as John slid into the drivers seat. Cooper started the engine, reversed quickly before entering traffic and almost getting hit by an oncoming semi truck. He turned on the radio and Liz Phair's "Why Can't I?" came on and John smiled softly. Ben looked over at Cooper and grinned at his facial expression.

"What are you looking at Boot?" John asked a smile tugging at his lips just because Ben was smiling.

"Nothing sir," Ben laughed because he couldn't help but think if John usually listened to this type of music. John nudged his arm and Ben shook his head with a smile. They sometimes got along and when they did it was a sight to see. As they approached the bar, John's lungs were filled with cigarette smoke and it smelled of piss and whiskey. Ben gave him a look of discomfort, but Cooper just put a hand on his back and guided him into the bar.

Author's Note: I hope you liked it, I hopefully will make a second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am glad to note that I have readers on the story. I'm excited, so much that that I decided to update. Sorry if it isn't my best, I am not feeling very well today.**

Throughout the night Cooper had watched some of the tension roll off Boot's shoulders. Maybe they should do this more often. John liked the way Ben was so relaxed around him even more so when they were just driving around LA. He watched as Ben sipped his beer and the way his eyes followed the game that was on the television in front of them. John liked the way that his eyes had shown in excitement when they first sat down despite the stiff posture. It was little things Cooper noticed that made him like the rookie just a little more each day.

"So, what do you do when you don't work?" Ben asked and turned to face Cooper with a lazy smile tugging at his thin lips. Cooper had to grin back at him because Ben was well _Ben_.

"I work on cars," Ben looked halfway surprised, but he shrugged the look off.

"That's cool," Cooper could tell Boot was in the stage of being almost drunk, but not really tipsy. Hell, he was only on his second beer, but Sherman had three or four and a few vodkas. For some reason John's mind went back to words that Dewey had said when Boot first came on.

"_John, you gotta tighten the leash on your boy, teach him who the boss is."_

Those words rung in the back of his mind and Cooper felt a shiver run down his spine. Despite what the logical part of him thought he couldn't think just for a second that Dewey meant something _sexual_. For the millionth time that night, Cooper swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked over at Ben who was downing three more shots. Shaking his head, John knew he was going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow.

"Let's get outa her kid, go back to my place." Cooper said the words before he could process them and when he did, he swore he could hit himself. Ben looked at him with wide eyes and slightly open mouth.

"You've had to much to drink I don't want you doing anything stupid." Cooper ran a hand through his hair. Ben went to stand up and tumbled slightly, grasping onto Cooper for support. John shook his head and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him up and starting towards the door. He wanted to say he didn't feel his heart rate spike feeling Ben drawing circles on his neck as the half walked half stumbled towards his car, but he couldn't. Jesus, Cooper wished he could say that he didn't think that maybe he could have his way with Ben tonight, but once again, he couldn't. The alcohol was finally getting to him. Rolling the ignition over, John pulled onto the toll way and began his way to his house. It took barley 25 minutes to get there, at least the way John was speeding. As they did the half walk half stumble to John's front door, Ben was slurring something.

"Thanks John," he replied softly and fell onto the coach. John smiled at him and watched as he got comfy on his back, resting his arm over his eyes.

"Don't get used to it," John barked and threw a blanket on over him.

"Night Ben."

Morning came to early for Ben. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry as cotton. Slowly, he opened his eyes and tried focusing on his surroundings. Blinking the blurriness away, Ben didn't recognize anything. He went for his cell phone, but realized it wasn't in his pocket. His nose crinkled until a familiar voice called from what he assumed to be a kitchen.

"You're okay Ben just relax" John said coming out with only pants on slung low around his waist. Ben's eyes wandered down his form momentarily before locking eyes with him.

"You hungry?" John asked and Ben shrugged, his head spinning. John smiled softly and tossed him a water bottle and some extra strength advil. Ben nodded his thanks and popped the pills, washing them down with the cold water. Now that he thought about it, Ben was actually kind of starving.

"Kind of hungry," he said with a voice thick with sleep. John couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing he had seen as of lately.

"You wanna shower before we go?" Ben nodded and Cooper showed him where the bathroom, towels and washcloths were. Ben smiled and closed the door, starting the shower and stripping out of his wrinkled clothes. He let the water soak over him, releasing the tension in his muscles. He heard the sound of the door clicking open and shuffling before the door clicked closed. Shrugging it off, Ben washed himself up. He grinned softly at the lavender and mint shampoo. He remembered when he and John were searching a house and John stopped abruptly. It made him come crashing into his back and he got a sniff of his hair. It was odd to say the least. Stepping out of the shower, Ben noticed a pair of clean jeans and a green faded t shirt. They must be Coopers, John thought, drying himself off. Pulling the shirt over his head, it molded to his body almost instantly. It smelled of John and Ben let a ghost of a smile appear on his lips. He pulled on the jeans and even though they hung low on his hips they fit perfectly. There was a knock on the door and Ben pulled it open.

"Yes?" Ben said in a joking manner. John didn't even smile. Ben immediately knew something was wrong and his smile fell.

"Coop, what is it?" Ben asked, his nerves on edge now. John shook his head, looking like he was going to apologize, but didn't.

"Sit down," John said and nodded towards the edge of the bath. Ben furrowed his eyebrows and did as he was told.

"Ben," Cooper took a long ragged breath which worried Ben even more.

"Cooper?"

"There is a few rumors going around down at the station." Ben was confused now, so what there were rumors all the time?

"Dewey called me and said that someone was saying that we uhm slept with each other last night. Apparently they watched us leave the bar together and jumped the gun a little." Ben looked at Cooper, fury racing through his veins. Shooting up, Ben went to walk passed John, but he stopped him.

"Sit," John said and pushed him down by his shoulders. Ben shoved him away.

"Get the hell of me," Ben growled and ran a hand through his damp hair in frustration. His head was pounding again and he was pissed off.

"Sherman, you remember what I told you when I started training your stupid ass?" Ben shook his head, which on his end, was a bad idea.

"Look sharp, act sharp, be sharp you remember me telling you that?" John asked setting a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Yes," Ben replied and crossed his arms tightly. Who the hell would start a fucking stupid rumor like that?

"Take that advice today. Until this situation is over I don't want you talking to anyone about us, about me or giving into the taunting. There will be a hell a lot of taunting Ben, I know. People don't give a shit about your feelings, they just want to see you lose you shit. Don't."

"Yes sir," Ben replied, but didn't look up at him.

"Let's go grab something to eat huh?" Ben lost his appetite long ago, but he won't tell Coop that.

**Author's note: I know this wasn't as well composed as it should have been and I apologize. Chapter 3 will be up soon, maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi, well I am excited to say I have one review. That is one more than I thought I'd get.**

_Ben did his best to ignore the taunting until John came because he knew Cooper would help him, hold him back. So, as he was getting dressed in the locker room, he wasn't all that surprised when Cooper came in, pissed beyond belief._

"_Coop-" Ben began to say, but was cut off._

"_What the fuck is wrong with these guys? So what I am gay and had my partner spend the night. Is that a fucking problem? Fucking people jumping the gun way to much and don't know shit about you or I!" Cooper yelled and slammed his fist against the lockers. Ben immediately went over and put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. He wasn't expecting John to lash back. He was stunned when he was pinned against the lockers and John was towering over him._

"_Don't you ever lay your hand on me like that again. You wonder why people think we fucked. Because the way you always lay your hands on me, the way those pretty little eyes of yours roam over my body when you think I'm not looking. Damn it Ben, you know as well as I do that people are always watching." Ben couldn't say anything, he was mesmerized by the way Cooper's hands had made their way to settle on his hips. Hell, Ben wasn't gay, but if Cooper asked, well he would do some pretty illegal shit with him._

"_Fuck," John groaned "I would totally kiss you senseless right now if I didn't know you played for the other team." Ben was surprised by the bold statement and was even more surprised when Cooper bent down so his lips bushed the shell of his ear._

"_I want you Ben, Jesus I want you." That statement alone made Ben's knees weak. _

"_Let me just kiss you one time," Cooper groaned bucking his hips against Ben's._

"_Or we could do something else, maybe go into the showers-"_

Ben shot up in his bed and ran a hand through his hair. It was just a dream, Ben thought and looked over at the clock. It read **5:58** in bold green letters. Yesterday was a nightmare. Ben and John had gone into work and had gotten teased all day. It finally took a few punches to a few guys, provided by John, to stop the teasing. At least for now, Ben thought and laid his head back down on his pillow. His mind went back to the question that nagged him all day. What if he was starting to like _like_ John Cooper?

**Author's Note: Please forgive me, I know this is short, but it is almost midnight and I have school. I thought you deserved an update. I promise if I can get to it tomorrow, I WILL update a longer chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am really excited that my story is getting noticed more & more. Thank you for all the kind words and reviews; hope you enjoy this special chapter!**

As usual, Ben woke up at 7:30, went and took a shower, dressed in a plain white t shirt and his uniform pants, went down stairs and made coffee, gathered his things and was on the way out by 8:30. It was humid and the air was suffocating outside. It barely went below 80 degrees last night and Ben was already sweating as he pulled out of his garage. It wasn't all that bad though because sometimes if Ben and Coop were in the car to long, Cooper would strip off his uniform shirt and vest, leaving him in a white t shirt. That was something Ben could deal with. He then shook his head because he shouldn't be thinking about his partner, or the way he would grin if Ben did something really extraordinary, like catch someone in a foot pursuit. Ben thought of why he liked John and he liked to think that maybe it was because he respected him because he was his TO. He didn't like the fact that maybe he actually had feelings for someone twice his age and not to mention size. A scowl had made its way to Ben's face as he pulled into a parking spot at the station. Ben got out and grabbed his bag with his uniform and extra clothes. He then grasped his vest from the back seat. Looking over, he saw John's car and a smile formed. He quickly dropped it though when a uniformed officer passed by.

"Hey pretty boy, wanna grab a drink?" The officer asked and winked, walking towards a squad car. Ben narrowed his eyes, before he started towards the locker room. He got several more taunts like that before he finally made it to the locker room, his blood boiling. Thinking he was alone, Ben slammed his fists into the locker several times.

"Whoa, whoa Boot stop!" Cooper called and pulled Ben away from the locker and sitting him down on a bench. Ben felt tears sting his eyes and he blinked them back before Cooper saw.

"Sherman, what happened?" Cooper said and squatted down in front of him despite the pain ripping through his back. Ben buried his face in his hands trying to hide the tears that insisted on falling. He felt Cooper lay an awkward hand on his shoulder and he almost smiled.

"Already being taunted huh?" Cooper asked and squeezed his shoulder in a soft sign of support.

"I didn't mean to lose my shit Coop, I just- I don't know what happened." Ben said and ran a hand through his hair.

"You'll get used to it, but if you ever need to beat the shit outa someone, come to me." John said and gave one of infamous half smirks. Ben nodded and got up, slowly making his way towards the sinks. He splashed some water on his face and looked over his knuckles; most of them were bloody and opened. Ben sighed washed them off and patting them with towel to clot the bleeding. After the bleeding had stopped, Cooper came up behind him and sat gauze, tape, Neosporin, cloth and peroxide on the counter.

"Give me your hand," Cooper said as he held out his own. Ben silently weighed out his options: Let Cooper bandage his hand or tell him he's fine and risk an infection. Ben sighed and put his hand in Coop's. John grabbed the peroxide and put Ben's hand over the sink. Slowly, he poured the peroxide over each individual wounded knuckle as Ben hissed slightly. Grabbing the cloth, Cooper dried of the wound and applied to Neosporin before bandaging it. He did the same with the other hand and once he was done he looked at Ben.

"Go get dressed; I'll meet you in the car." Cooper replied and grabbed his vest and uniform shirt. Ben sighed and went over to his locker. He looked over at the one he repeatedly hit and cringed slightly. He had inflicted much more damage than he had anticipated. The locker was dented and bloody, it was probably unfixable. Ben quickly laced up his boots, grabbed his vest, uniform shirt, belt, weapon and quickly exited the station. He walked outside and was met by a squad sitting right in front of the exit. Cooper sat in the car looking at his phone perplexedly. Ben had to smile because after all it was his partner, his TO and the man he ultimately had feelings for. Ben slid into the passenger seat and Coop put his phone in his pocket before putting the car into drive and speeding out of the parking lot.

"I bet you that today and tonight are all going to be garbage calls." Cooper said and glanced at Ben and smirked. Ben shook his head and smiled slightly, he was already forgetting what had happened a half hour ago. John had that type effect on him. Something would piss Ben off or make him upset and Cooper would walk into the room and Ben would immediately relax. Just one look into Cooper's eyes and Ben was happy. Maybe that's what he should look for in a good girlfriend. Then again, maybe he shouldn't be looking for a girlfriend and instead he should be looking for a boyfriend. He wasn't gay though. Was he?

"Whatcha thinking Boot?" John asked and looked over at him with curious eyes.

"Just…I- nothing…" Ben replied and huffed slightly. He wanted to tell John, but he was afraid that he might become pissy or take it the wrong way. Ben liked John in this mood, he was happy. Then again that may change once they start dealing with people.

"Whatever you say…" Cooper said, trailing off and focusing his attention back on the road. Yeah, Ben thought that telling him would be a good idea. They knew everything about each other, give or take, so why change it? Ben let a huff of air blow out his mouth.

"Cooper, John, I need to ask you something." Ben said and turned his attention towards his partner.

"Yeah sure," John said and looked over at him and back at the road. It was no or never, Ben knew that, but it didn't stop him from hesitating.

"What did you feel when you figured out you were- that you liked men?" Cooper looked over at Ben a cocky smirk making its way to his lips.

"You think your gay, Boot?" Cooper asked and slowly halted the car to a stop in an abandoned parking lot.

"N-no?" Oh my God, Ben thought, this couldn't be going any worse. Cooper shifted so he was facing him and the smirk was gone.

"Listen Boot, I'll tell you the heart wants who the heart wants. Whether that's right or wrong is for you to decide. Okay?" Ben nodded and sighed. Cooper was never one to give a straight answer; he didn't know why he thought this would be any different.

**Author's Note: Hopefully you liked this chapter. If you didn't, well that's okay too. I hope to post a new chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cooper's words kept running through his head as questions formed just long enough for Ben to question them.

"You hungry Boot?" Cooper asked suddenly and Ben gave a slight shrug.

"I guess I could eat," he replied and looked over at John who nodded. A few minutes later they pulled into a fast food joint and met up with a few other officers. They didn't talk, their mouths were to full of food to really say anything.

"So," one of the male officers began awkwardly as he tossed his food.

"How is John in bed Sherman?" Ben choked on his food slightly and Cooper patted him on the back. Looking up, Ben glared at the officer & if looks could kill, he would be dead.

"I wouldn't know," Ben snarled with a low voice. The officer leaned forward slightly.

"That's not what I heard. Have you two gotten it on at work yet?" Ben slammed his hands down and stood up menacingly.

"Are you fucking serious right now? Jesus, do you have even an ounce of decency to maybe think it's a fucking rumor?" Ben growled, in the officer's face.

"Oh, you're one of those people who likes to keep their sex life a secret. Got it," the officer said nonchalantly and slowly stood up, looking as if he was getting ready to bolt. Just as the thought hit Ben, the officer took off, Ben going after him.

"Oh shit," he heard Cooper say and then footsteps running behind him. The other officer ran into a darker alley fenced with wooden gates that looked as if they were about to fall any second. Ben almost had him before he disappeared into the dark and he was pinned face first into the wooden fence with hands splayed over his hips roughly and a taller, heavier form pressed against his back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cooper breathed out, his lips brushing just outside the shell of Ben's ear.

"Get off-" Ben began to complain, but was stopped.

"Shut up!" Cooper hissed with a voice much lower and huskier than usual. Ben tried to force his way away from Cooper, but ended up backing into his front side. This isn't awkward, Ben thought and swallowed as he tried to catch his breath. Ben felt Cooper slip his fingers between his belt loops as he attempted to still him.

"You are so fucking stupid. You realize that your reactions just encouraged the rumor. God fucking damn it, if you don't stop moving I'll-"

"You'll what?" Ben snarled and tried to avoid sending his head back so it didn't hit Cooper in the chest.

"You already got me pinned, may I add quit intimately, so I can't fuckin' move." Ben growled and Cooper let out a breathy sigh that tickled Ben's neck. Ben closed his eyes and tried to focus on the way Cooper's hands pressed him firmly against the fence, the way his hips pressed against the lower back and the way his lips brushed his neck. Wait, what? Ben thought as confusion raced through him. Cooper's lips were pressed lightly against Ben's pulse point, his tongue flicking out to taste the tiny part of skin that was exposed to him.

"Oh," Ben breathed, feeling his knees weaken slightly and Cooper tightening his grip.

"Shut up," Cooper growled, his hips brushing Ben's lower back "you don't want someone to hear us." Ben knew Cooper would be the one in control, to like it rough because it was just expected with someone his size.

"Cooper you need to stop," Ben said knowing someone may see them. Immediately Ben felt him pull away and step back slightly. Ben let out a ragged breath and turned to face his partner. Even in the dim light, Ben could see Cooper's eyes were all black from his pupils dilating. Ben wondered if he looked the same way. He looked up at Cooper's lips and noticed how pink they were. Ben bit down on his and looked back at Cooper's eyes.

"We should probably get back," Cooper said with a low voice and a nod of his head. Ben nodded slowly and began walking towards the restaurant. Just before they hit the bright light, Ben felt Coop grasp his hand and give it a tight squeeze.

**Author's note: Well, I don't know what happened here. I just really, REALLY wanted to make a chapter like this. Yeah, so I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been almost a two weeks since the fence incident with Cooper and Ben. Ben couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Cooper actually might be attracted to him, physically or emotionally he didn't know. He tried not to think about the way Coop's tongue felt on his skin because if he did it made his head spin with desire. Ben tried not to think about how much tension floated through the squad car as he waited for Cooper to return with coffee. It was awkward between them, more so than usual and Ben tried his best not to point it out. When Cooper was anywhere near him with other officers he would stay as far away from Ben as possible without making it look suspicious. It was childish on his part, but Ben understood his reasons. Ben was pulled out of his reverie when John pulled open the door and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Ben murmured and got a grunt in return. Ben took a sip of his coffee and felt it burn down his throat. He looked out the window for a while just sipping and watching for a disturbance in the peace. They had driven for about an hour when Ben noticed an ongoing robbery on the left.

"John, pull up to your left," Ben nodded and grabbed the radio.

"211, robbery in progress, requesting additional cars at our location," Ben called into the radio and got an immediate 10-4. The car was barely stopped when Ben jumped out of the car, drawing his weapon and heading in.

"Sherman!" He heard John call his name, obvious anger in his voice. Ben just ignored him and kicked in the door.

"Police, put down your weapon and got on the ground!" Ben yelled at a man who had a 9mm in his hand. The man trained his gun on Ben and before he could pull the trigger, Ben shot twice, both bullets hitting him in the chest. The man fell onto the ground with a thud and Ben looked at another man who had his hands in the air.

"Get on your knees and keep your hands where I can see them!" Ben yelled and the man, looking frightened did as he was told to. Ben slowly made his way over the man and cuffed him as Cooper went over to check on the other man Ben had shot. Ben heard John call in for a coroner and knew the man was dead. He pulled the handcuffed man up and asked for his name.

"Shing Lin," the man said with a heavy Japanese accent. Ben lead him out to the car and sat him inside just as three more squads pulled up.

"Are you the owner of this store?" Ben asked pointing to the store. The man nodded softly, a pleading expression on his face.

"Yes, yes, yes. Let me go please, please. Kaihō,"The man pleaded and tried not to mix his languages. Ben stood him up and uncuffed him, directing him towards the ambulance to get checked out. He slammed the door shut and just as he turned around he was shoved up against the side of the car.

"What the hell were you thinking, Boot?" Cooper yelled and shoved his forearms harder into Ben's shoulders.

"I was doing my job," Ben growled back and shoved Cooper away from him. He went to go walk towards the ambulance when John yanked him back by the arm and grabbed a handful of his collar.

"You could've gotten killed, you didn't know who or what was in there!" Cooper growled and tightened his grip, slamming Ben into the side of the car.

"You worried about me?" Ben asked low enough so no one else heard. Cooper narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"You won't hit me," Ben mocked slightly and wrapped his hand around John's wrist and felt his pulse speed up. Ben waited for a second and just when Cooper relaxed slightly, he yanked his hand off his collar and pushed John away from him.

"We are done here," Ben growled and brushed passed Cooper, going to look over at the store owner.

"Not even close Sherman," Cooper hissed and Ben gave a soft chuckle, humorless in its nature, and smirked over at his TO.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I tried to include how Ben sometimes doesn't listen to Coop and put's himself in lethal situations.**


	7. Chapter 7

John Cooper was a good man, an excellent cop despite coming to work doped up. He knew he had made many mistakes that made him unredeemable and more importantly unforgivable. John knew that he can't save anyone, but he liked to try. He knew when Ben needed back up he needed to be there. When he came to work high on some pain pills he got from his dealer, he knew he let Ben down. He could never forgive himself for the disappointment written on Sherman's face. But he went to rehab, got surgery for his back and he was as sharp as ever. He would never forgive himself for leaving Ben alone even when he was physically there.

"Cooper," Ben said attempting to pull him from his thoughts and pay attention to the road.

"Hmm," he hummed back in a soft voice. Ben glanced over at him, a worried look evident on his face. The robbery had put one hell of a strain on their partnership there was no doubt about it. They still got a long, but they didn't know what one another was going through or what was happening outside of work like they used to. Neither of them brought up the kiss or whatever it was that happened almost a month ago. Ben figured it would be like that. He wanted more from John, but he was intimidated by him. He didn't want to think that John would react badly. Ben had begun to doubt that maybe they didn't have any "chemistry" or whatever the hell it was called, at least not anymore. Ben wondered if maybe he was just lonely. He respected John, he looked up to him, maybe that's all it could be. Ben didn't want to think about it anymore.

"How's your back?" Ben asked Cooper as he fidgeted a little. Cooper looked over at him with raised eyebrows looking a little surprised at the question.

"My back?" Cooper asked even though he heard exactly what Sherman had said.

"Yeah, your back. How is it since the surgery?" John shifted in his seat and shrugged slightly.

"It's fine, I'm fine. What about you, how are you?" Cooper asked and popped a piece of gum into his mouth, offering a piece to Sherman. He took a piece and flicked the wrapper out the window.

"Fine, haven't been sleeping to well, but I guess that's what coffee is for huh?" John grinned softly and silently agreed with Ben. Now that he thought about it, John hadn't been sleeping to well either, kept waking up with nightmares.

"I haven't been sleeping to well either, so I know the feeling. I keep waking up with nightmares and shit." John said, trying to make it sound like nothing as usual.

"Oh yeah, what about?" Ben asked, flicking on the turn signal and turning right.

"Nothing really," Cooper said and shifted in his seat, a slight nauseated feeling settling in his stomach as he remembered the reoccurring nightmare. Ben looked over at him, his face looking unconvinced.

"If I have learned anything about you, it's that you don't bring anything up for no reason." Ben replied and looked at a couple kids playing basketball on a worn down court. John took a long breath and rested his head against the glass window.

"It's just stupid, but I'll tell you." Ben nodded his head and carefully listened to Cooper began his story.

"Okay, it was based on the day when I came to work doped up on those pain pills. Well, you were chasing after that guy who kidnapped and raped the neighbor girl. I had gotten up to the roof and saw the guy pull a knife on you. You didn't have your gun because it got away from you during the struggle. The guy came at you and you tried your best to keep him away from you, but you caught your throat with the knife. You went down and he continuously stabbed you. I got over there to see your body in a mangled, bloody mess. I shot him. I unloaded all 3 clips on him." Cooper closed his eyes, trying to clear the thought and images out of his head.

"I can't lose you Ben." Cooper hadn't meant to say it; it just came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Ben looked over at John and noticed how vulnerable his face looked.

"You won't lose me Coop, not today or tomorrow or anytime soon. I can promise you that." Ben said and set a hand on top of John's which sat on his knee. Neither one pulled away.


	8. Chapter 8

It almost midnight before Cooper made it back to his place. It had been a long ass night, garbage calls every fucking hour. Cooper was exhausted, but he wasn't tired enough to go to bed. He went over to his fridge and grabbed a beer and cracking it open. Taking a long swig, he stripped off his shirt and hung it on the back of a chair. Just as he had plopped into his couch, a knock came on his door.

"Fuck me," he whispered, setting his beer down, grabbing his gun and making his way towards the door. Unlocking his deadbolt and door handle lock, the door swung open to reveal Ben Sherman. Cooper stuffed his gun in the back of his pants and stepped to the side, allowing Ben in.

"Sorry," Ben murmured and watched as Cooper shut and lock the door.

"A little overprotective?" Ben asked as Cooper turned to face him. Cooper gave him a look before brushing passed him.

"Makes me think you were looking at my ass," Cooper replied and grabbed another beer from the fridge. Ben smiled and shook his head, grabbing Cooper's beer and taking a long drink of it.

"I guess you can have that," Cooper replied and sat down at the edge of the couch.

"You aren't even going to ask why I'm here?" Ben asked after a few seconds of silence. Cooper shrugged his shoulders and took a drink.

"You'll talk when you're ready." Ben sighed and drained the last of the beer in his glass.

"I didn't want to be alone," Ben said and looked down at the floor, waiting for an arrogant reply like "don't be a pussy," or something along those lines.

"Nothin' wrong with that," Cooper said after a minutes thought. Ben pursed his lips and tried not think about how they had found a dead little boy, murdered by his dad, who was barely five. The bastard had shot him 12 times and slit his throat for good measure. Ben felt anger rise in him and he tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath, but it didn't work. His hand tightened over the neck of the bottle and before he knew what he was doing, he threw it hard against the wall. Tears streamed down his face and he allowed himself to break down.

"God fucking damn it," Ben gasped for hair. Cooper scooted closer to Ben and pulled him into a tight hug. Cooper felt him shaking, trying to catch his breath and not destroy anything. Cooper wasn't heartless; he didn't need to break down though. Ben was new to this, he didn't know how cruel humanity could be, but John did. Minutes passed and Ben finally pulled away, his eyes puffy and red. With John's arm wrapped around him still, Ben looked over his face. He looked sympathetic and sad all at once.

"You okay?" Cooper asked and watched Ben closely. He gave a slight nod and snuggled closer to Cooper's bare shoulder. Cooper smiled slightly because Ben reminded him so much of a little kid. He was still Boot to him though.

"I just don't understand," Ben murmured against his shoulder.

"You will sooner or later Ben," John said and pulled him closer if that was even physically possible. Ben nodded against him and sighed softly.

"You're something else Cooper," Ben said softly and John smiled.

"I know," he replied and rested his chin against Ben's head, placing a soft kiss against Ben's head. That was the last thing Cooper remembered doing before they both fell asleep from exhaustion.

Sunlight streamed in, hitting Cooper in the face, waking him up. Slowly, his eyes opened and he looked around at his surroundings. He must've fallen asleep on the couch. A groan alerted his attention to the body laying next to him. Turning to look down, Cooper noticed Ben with his arms wrapped around his waist and his head on his chest. Ben snuggled deeper into him and Cooper just shook his head, a smile taking place on his face. He wrapped his arm around Ben and placed his head back on the pillow he was laying on. _If only this was under different circumstances, _Cooper thought, _if only._


	9. Chapter 9

Cooper woke up a few hours later, alone on the couch. Stretching out, he felt his muscles relax. Sitting up on his elbows, John looked around for Ben and heard a sound come from the kitchen. Yawning, he slowly made his way towards the kitchen to see Ben hovering over the stove cooking what appeared to be eggs and bacon.

"Hey," Cooper said, making Ben whip around to face him. He relaxed at the sight of his partner slightly.

"Hi," Ben replied and took a drink of some unknown liquid from a mug. Cooper gave him a curious look and nodded towards the cup.

"It's coffee, want some?" Ben asked and Cooper slowly made his way over to the coffee pot, pouring a cup for himself, adding creamer and sugar. Ben watched him closely and his eyes fell on the scar hidden slightly by Cooper's pants.

"Stop," Cooper said with a low voice as he turned to face Ben. Sherman gave him a sympathetic look, but Cooper just rolled his eyes.

"I should have been there for you," Ben said softly, flipping the bacon and scrambling the eggs.

"You were, you helped me figure out that I had a problem and you forced me to go to rehab. I'm fine-"

"No," Ben growled, slamming his hands on the counter. Cooper set his cup down on the table and walked towards Ben.

"Ben look at me," Cooper said watching Ben hang his head down in distress. He took a few breaths and finally looked up at his partner.

"I am fine, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You are not at fault for this. I promise," Cooper said with a voice so sincere Ben had no choice to believe him. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair trying to control his emotions. Cooper couldn't help, but stepp closer to him and cup his cheek.

"Please believe me Ben," Cooper whispered and Ben looked up at him with his big brown eyes.

"Please," Cooper knew he was begging, but he couldn't help think maybe this was the only way he'd get through to him. Ben closed his eyes and leaned into Cooper's hand.

"I should've-" Ben tried to say, but Cooper stopped him.

"You did everything right, stop blaming yourself Boot," Ben smiled softly at the nickname and opened his eyes.

"I'm not a Boot anymore Coop," Ben said and leaned up slightly, there nose brushing together. Cooper felt himself gasp at Ben's bold move and stepped closer to him, their bodies now touching.

"You're always going to be my boot," he replied and ran his thumb over Ben's cheek bone. _Just kiss him already,_ Ben thought to himself. Cooper watched Ben's eyes look over his face and land on his lips, flickering up to his eyes a few times. Cooper took a breath and did the most idiotic thing he's probably ever done in a few years. Leaning down, Cooper pressed his lips to Ben's and it seemed as if a fire was ignited in the rookie. What was meant to turn into a kiss of comfort turned into one of passion and want. Ben shoved Cooper against the counter, licking and biting his lips trying to acquire as much skin as he could grasp. A low growl fell from Cooper's lips as his predatory side came out. He had always thought that it was weird to describe a side of possessiveness and desire as predatory because he'd like to think it was anything but, but who was he kidding? Ben slowly trailed his lips down Cooper's neck and jaw, sucking and licking, marking him as his.

"Ben," John panted and tried to not just ravage him right then and there. Ben mumbled something against the junction between his shoulder and neck before he bit down hard enough to break skin. John gasped and clawed at Ben's hips because he wasn't the only one going to have marks left on him. Ben growled when John pulled away from him.

"The food," John said with a cocky smirk appearing on his lips. Ben ran his tongue over his teeth and went to the stove, mixing in different spices to the eggs and flipping to bacon once more.

"I'm going to go shower," John said and Ben gave a low grumble. John smiled and just before he left, he came up behind Ben and set his hands on his hips.

"Next time, you'll see what _I _can do." He growled and nipped Ben's neck before exiting the room and leaving Ben to wonder what he had meant.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few hours consisted of Ben and Cooper eating, showering and getting ready to go into work. Cooper couldn't help the grin that stuck to his face, noticing the mark on Ben's neck from him. He looked over his neck and it was covered in hickeys and bite marks, all from Ben. He didn't bother trying to hide them, he didn't want to. Ben noticed the marks as well and gave an amused look towards him.

"Your fault Sherman, not mine," Cooper answered and grabbed his weapon. Ben raised his eyebrows, a small half smile on his face.

"You know people are going to question you, us." Cooper stated as they made their way out towards separate cars.

"You ready?" Ben asked and smirked slightly, the smirk saying "let them guess".

"Do I have a choice?" Cooper asked throwing his bag in the trunk of his Challenger.

"Nope," Ben laughed and shook his head before heading towards his car.

"I'll see you in a few," Ben said and gave a tiny wink before hoping into his car and flooring it. Cooper suddenly wondered what the hell he got himself into before quickly catching up to Sherman. Cooper never questioned his partner's motives, but he seriously didn't know Ben's angle. Hell, he'd be all for it saying he and Ben were _something _other than partners, but he knew the department wouldn't appreciate it very much. Cooper pulled into a parking space beside Ben and got out, barely missing Ben's door as he swung his open.

"Hey," Cooper called as Ben ducked into his backseat to grab his bag before swinging it over his shoulder and slamming the door to his car shut.

"What's up?" Ben asked and crossed his arms over to roof of his car, leaning towards Cooper.

"Listen," Cooper began and did the same thing as Ben "try and keep it on the dl, the department doesn't really like the fact that two cops are messing around with each other. They'll split us up Ben." Cooper said and began walking towards the station.

"Yeah, I know Coop. I wasn't planning on seducing you in roll call or something, despite the fact that you do look really good in your uniform." Ben replied and dug his teeth into his lips to keep from saying anything else.

"I could say the same for you," Cooper replied and pulled open the door to the locker room.

"Do I have to keep it on the down low even in the squad?" Ben asked and stripped off his button down and replacing it with a plain white tee shirt. Cooper glanced over at him with a small smile.

"Depends on what you plan on doing," he replied and began getting dressed in his uniform.

"That a yes?" Ben asked brushing passed him and going over to the sink to brush his teeth.

"We'll see," Cooper replied and secured his belt. Ben came back over and stood in front Cooper, his eyes wandering over his form for a second.

"See that is something you need to learn to control," Cooper said and Ben nodded, licking his lips seductively. Cooper gave him a sharp look and he just shrugged before walking back to his locker.

"You almost ready?" Ben asked and Cooper slammed his locker shut in answer. Ben put his weapon in the holster before striding towards the conference room for roll car.

"A little cocky aren't we?" Cooper asked as their hands brushed softly.

"Something you like about me though," Ben replied and Cooper had to shake his head. Yeah, Cooper thought, something along those lines.

**Author's Note: I apologize, I know it's short, but unfortunately I have to go to bed and get up at 6 in the morning…**


	11. Chapter 11

"Someone got bite up last night," Dewey commented as John sat down next to him.

"Funny," Cooper replied with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Who was the lucky guy?" Dewey asked with a nudge of his arm. Before Cooper could reply with a snide comment, the Chief came in.

"Mornin," he called and slammed a stack of papers down on the desk sitting in front of him.

"You alright Chief?" Someone called out as he paced in front of them slowly.

"Let me remind everyone of section 23 of the rule book," he began and John saw Ben tense up because Ben knew the rule book like the back of his hand, every officer did.

"Sadly, I have to remind you all that one does not or should not date a coworker, fool around with them, be fuck buddies," the Chief sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I don't care what you are doing, but if I catch any of you involved with a coworker you'll get a new boot, training officer or partner." The room was silent for a second before an officer named Marco Rodriguez cleared his throat.

"Sherman and Cooper," he coughed and not so obviously said the names. Cooper took no time getting on him like white on rice. The officers around him went into action in seconds, trying to keep Cooper from punching the other officer.

"Cooper, Cooper!" The Chief tried calming him down, but it seemed like nothing was working. The beast in him was coming out. Cooper was able to land a punch to Rodriguez's lip, busting it open.

"Cooper, back off!" Ben yelled and was able to push Cooper away from Marco just enough to get in between them.

"John, look at me," Ben said low enough for only Cooper to hear as he grasped his forearms. Cooper realized it was Ben talking to him and he looked into his big brown eyes.

"Calm down," Ben said and realized every officer was watching them "your actions will only spur on the rumors." Cooper took a deep breath and looked around, yanking his arms away from Ben.

"Go cool off somewhere," the Chief said to Cooper as he looked over Marco's lip. Cooper looked at him and Ben saw his hands clench into fists.

"Cooper, get out of here," Ben growled in a dangerous tone he only used with suspects. Cooper looked at Ben and he felt rage flash in his eyes. He turned away and began walking out the door.

"Pussy whipped," he heard Marco call, but he just shrugged it off. Right as Ben heard the door click close he whipped around to face Marco. He pushed all the cops out of the way and grabbed a fist full of his uniform, bringing him closer to his face.

"You have a lot of balls to piss someone like John off. He's been through hell and back, but you decided to fuck with him anyway. How fucking stupid can you be? Next time it won't be him you're facing, it'll be me. Don't be a cocky son of a bitch just because your fresh out of the academy and you got a badge and gun. Look sharp, act sharp, be sharp." Ben said and shoved Marco back onto the table, practically pushing it half way across the room. Ben wondered how much more damage Cooper would've caused as he slammed the door closed to the conference room.

**Author's Note: I know this is was short and I think that's how it's going to be on weekdays. If it's like that on weekends, I'll just update a few times a day. Sorry, but school comes first…**


	12. Chapter 12

Ben walked passed Cooper, completely ignoring the fact that he had a huge ass smirk on his face.

"Ben," Cooper practically purred his name with happiness. Ben turned around and nodded to the direction he was walking, motioning for Cooper to follow him.

"I can't believe you did that," Cooper said and brushed his hand across Ben's lower back and yanking it away as if to make it look like an accident.

"Did what?" Ben asked and grinned even wider at Cooper's move. They pushed through the door to the garage and made their way to the car.

"Please, don't act stupid. I saw you go off right when the door shut," Cooper replied and got into the driver's side of the squad as Ben got into the passenger seat. Ben smirked slightly and rolled his eyes.

"You don't know what you saw," he replied snidely in a joking manner. Cooper rested his hand on the back of Ben's head rest as he backed out of the parking spot. Cooper pulled into drive and looked over at Ben for a split second.

"I know what I saw. You were pissed and defending me, us and it was the most erotic thing I've ever seen." Cooper replied as his voice got slightly huskier then it should have.

"I think," Ben said and put a soft hand on Cooper's knee "that I'll have to remember that." Slowly, Ben slid his hand up Cooper's thigh and watched Cooper's face contort into a neutral façade, the only tell were his dilated eyes and the way he chewed his lip. Just before Ben reached that _point_, Cooper interlaced their fingers and brought them to rest on his knee.

"Awh, who knew Officer John Cooper was such romantic at heart," Ben cooed and Cooper glared at him in a slightly menacing manner. Ben just looked at him with a wide smile and large innocent eyes. Cooper focused on the road because with two hands he was a dangerous driver, but with one he was like hell on wheels.

"You know before we kissed, I never thought I had a chance with you. I thought that you were into guys that were your size, tall and muscular," Cooper rolled his eyes at that "and I couldn't help but think that since I am your trainee that you wouldn't break the rules just for some cocky boot that was always jumping the gun and learning things the hard way. I didn't want to think that maybe my feelings weren't reciprocated because it would've killed me if they weren't. I know that it sounds cheesy, but I need you Coop. I need my partner, my friend, my TO and someone that I know'll be there for me through thick and thin." John smiled and brought their fingers in up to his lips and placed a soft kiss against Ben's hand.

"That say anything about it?" Cooper asked and looked over at Ben who was watching him with hooded eyes.

"Don't you dare look at me like that, especially not on the job," Cooper replied and shifted slightly, releasing their hands.

"Why? Make you uncomfortable or something?" Ben asked in a low voice as he turned to face Cooper.

"Let's go with or something," Cooper replied and gripped the wheel tightly, making his knuckles turn white. _Relax Coop, Ben knows what he is doing to you, _Cooper thought, _at least he better._


	13. Chapter 13

Months had passed, Ben and Cooper had come out to the department, and they had waited until Ben was done with his training to do so. They had quickly become serious, much to John's surprise because he didn't think that someone like Ben would ever want to settle down with someone like him. In the end, they had moved in together and it was working out perfectly. They each worked the same shift so they came home at the same time, had the same days off and couldn't ask for anything else. Ben was the female in the relationship, and much to no one else's surprise Cooper was the dominant male. People would constantly compliment them on being a couple because they were "meant to be," or they "had a perfectly balanced relationship that people were jealous of". They never fought, bickered maybe, but never fought. Cooper had agreed to adopt a baby, much to Ben's surprise, when Sherman brought it up after 7 months of dating. There was only one exception before it could happen.

"_Hey honey," Ben asked and pulled an 'I want something' act or what Cooper would call it anyway._

"_What would you like my dear?" Cooper asked in a mocking tone, yet in a joking manner. Ben walked into the kitchen where Cooper was cooking dinner and hopped up at the counter. Cooper stirred in noodles to boiling water and came over to rest his hands on either side of Ben's lap. They looked at each other for a second before Cooper leaned down and brushed his lips against Ben's. Even though they had been dating for almost 7 months Ben still got that shock of electricity when Cooper kissed him._

"_You know I love you," Cooper whispered and cupped his cheek softly before leaning in and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Ben smiled into the kiss because even if they did say "I love you" it wasn't that often Ben heard it, but when he did he knew Cooper meant it. Ben pulled away and pecked Cooper on the lips, softly grasping his hands._

"_I want to ask you a question," Ben said and watched Cooper furrow his eyebrows._

"_Okay, what would that be?" Cooper asked in a gentle tone, despite his usual hard ass attitude._

"_What would you think of adopting a child?" Ben asked and watched Cooper closely._

"_You mean a baby child?" He asked as confusion passed over his face for a second. Ben had to laugh at that as he pulled him closer._

"_Yes, I mean a baby child. What do you think of the idea?" Ben asked and nuzzled Cooper's neck, wrapping his arms around his neck._

"_I don't know Benny, it's a lot of responsibility. I mean are you really ready for a baby boy or girl?" Ben could see his partner's apprehension on the matter and ran his hands down his biceps in a soothing matter._

"_I want a baby with you John," Ben replied and gave him a soft, pleading look. Cooper smiled at him softly and kissed the tip of his nose._

"_Okay," John said and watched Ben break into a wide grin "but only on one condition. You and I get married and then adopt a baby." Ben's grin dropped suddenly, making John worry slightly._

"_You want to marry me?" Ben asked in astonishment, disbelief shinning in his eyes. John grasped his chin and brought it closer to him._

"_I want to marry you, make love to you, provide a family for you, I want you Ben and only you." Cooper replied and pressed a gentle kiss to Ben's lips._

"_Only you," Cooper whispered and kissed him slower and more passionately than ever before._

**Author's Note: I know this chapter sucked immensely, but in my defense I am sick and **_**still**_** wanted to update for you! Good night all and have a pleasant day tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: READ- I am going to apologize now because I know that I won't update this story for a while. Something came up at home & it will probably keep me from updating. If I do update it will probably be short one shots. This is my last chapter for this story & I regret saying so, please forgive me. I will HOPEFULLY finish it in a few days, weeks, or months, I don't know. I am sorry.**

It was eight months, a year and 3 months that they'd been dating, since the baby talk when John finally decided he was going to propose. He had it all planned out, it was just a matter of getting Ben to go along with it. He had gone to the Chief of Police and asked him to pull him off his shift an hour early so he could get home, change and get ready. The Chief surprisingly agreed, only after finding out the reasoning though.

"Congrats Cooper," The Chief had said before Cooper walked out for the day. Hell, when he had first started working with Ben he didn't think he would be here at this point in time asking his boss for a few hours off so he could propose to _his_ former boot. The thought brought a smile to his face as John stepped out of the shower at 4:15. Ben should be getting home in about 45 minutes, Cooper thought, drying himself off with a clean towel. He stepped in front of the mirror and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. His nerves were finally kicking into overdrive and he was even more nervous than he had thought he would be. John Cooper wasn't a man to get nervous about many things, but when he did it was for a good and maybe bad reason, this was definitely a really good reason. Cooper looked himself over in the mirror with observing eyes. He was brooding, tall and not muscular, but not really fat. He had lines running over his forehead, wrinkles spreading under his eyes and bite marks on his bottom lip. What the hell did Ben see in him? Shaking the thought out of his head, Cooper wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into their bedroom. Going to the closet, he picked out a gray button down, a white t shirt to go under it, a pair of clean jeans and his black boots. Pulling on the jeans, John grabbed a black leather belt and pulled it through the loops. He grabbed the rest of his clothes and made his way towards the bathroom. He blow dried his hair, wanting it to look decent, and ran a brush through it. It swerved a little to the right, but John shrugged, grabbing a stick of deodorant and putting it on. He checked the time on his phone and it read in thick bold letters 4:45. He had fifteen minutes before Ben would get home and become suspicious of his actions. Taking another deep breath, John buttoned up his shirt and looked himself over in the mirror once more. He actually cleaned up pretty good; John was impressed with his attire and overall look. He had just pulled on black socks when Ben walked through the door.

"Hey," he called and Cooper immediately stood up, greeting his boyfriend as he walked into the bedroom.

"Hi," Cooper said and felt himself tense up, suddenly nervous. Ben pulled off his uniform shirt and started undoing his vest, his eyes never leaving Cooper's.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked and Cooper slowly walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Coop," Ben stated unsure of his boyfriend's actions "what's going on?" Cooper didn't respond, he just leaned down and kissed Ben on the nose, cheek and then his lips. Ben smiled into the kiss and pulled Cooper closer, tugging at his pant loops.

"Go shower," Cooper said as he pulled away abruptly, taking a few steps away from Ben.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Ben said and made a slow walk towards Cooper, trying to be intimidating despite the fact that Cooper was almost a head taller than him. Cooper raised his eyebrows in return because he wasn't even standing at his full height.

"Don't play this game with me Ben," Cooper said in a low voice "I'm going to take you out to dinner, if you must know." Ben smiled in satisfaction and made his way towards the bathroom, shutting the door softly. Cooper waited a second before he made his way towards his nightstand and pulled out a black velvet box, in it sat two identical golden bands. Cooper swallowed and tucked the box into his coat that lay on the bed. Was he really ready for this? Before he could answer it himself, his phone rang loudly on the bed where he had left it.

"Cooper," he said in a slightly rough tone. There was a slight chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Chill Coop," Sargent Jessica Tang replied with a soft giggle. Cooper sighed in relief, glad not to hear a male coworker.

"What's up Jess?" Cooper asked as his cop instincts kicked in slightly as another soft laugh came through the receiver.

"I just wanted to say congrats on your engagement," Jessica replied in giddiness. Cooper rolled his eyes because he wasn't surprised that it was already hitting the department.

"I didn't," Cooper replied softly "not yet anyway." There was a long pause on the other end of the line before Jessica cleared her throat.

"Are you going to tonight?" It was Cooper's turn to laugh at the comment; he couldn't help but grin at her question.

"Yes ma'am," Cooper replied and heard the bathroom door click open, Ben walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You two are adorable together," Jessica replied and Cooper could feel her smiling through the phone. He smiled too because he had to agree; he loved Ben to much not to agree.

"Uh hey, I gotta go Ben just got out of the shower and we're going to head out soon." Cooper said and Jessica took a deep breath.

"Good luck and have fun tonight," she replied and hung up the phone without another word. Cooper shook his head and tucked his phone into his pocket. Ben had grabbed some clothes and was heading into the bathroom, the towel already coming off.

"Close the door," Cooper said with a slightly husky voice as he watched the towel droop lower. Ben threw a seductive smirk his way and pushed to door shut. _This boy is going to the death of me_, Cooper thought and ran a hand through his hair, laying back on the bed. Minutes had passed and Ben finally came out looking as radiant as ever.

"Ready?" Cooper asked and grabbed his jacket, hopping off the bed. Ben nodded and grabbed his leather jacket he had thrown on the floor. It took almost a half an hour to get to the restaurant and Cooper could tell Ben was getting antsy. They pulled up to a restaurant with some French name that Cooper couldn't pronounce, but heard they had excellent food. As they walked in, Cooper went up to the waitress that was managing the whole thing.

"I have a reservation under Cooper," John said and watched the girl look him over and nod.

"Yes, please follow me," she replied and grabbed two menus, leading them to a private room. The room was elegant, the walls decorated in red velvet, the drapes made of gold silk, lights strung around the window, the table cloth a red silk, the dishes crystal and the silverware real silver.

"Cooper," Ben breathed as he sat in a red plush comfy chair. Cooper could tell he was awestruck at the way his eyes twinkled in excitement. To be honest, Cooper was pretty fascinated himself at all the elegance that surrounded them. Cooper didn't have much time to dwindle on the thought because a waitress appeared before them.

"Hi, my name is Amy and I will be serving you today. May I start you off with something to drink?" The girl, probably about 25 with striking red hair, asked.

"Just two champagnes please," Cooper replied before Ben could even get the words out of his mouth.

"Alright and do you need some time to look over the menu or are you ready?" Cooper looked over at Ben who shrugged.

"I think we can order now," Cooper replied hesitantly as Ben nodded.

"I'll just have New York Strip steak cooked medium well with a side of mixed veggies and mashed potatoes." Ben said and Cooper smiled at him as he ordered, _he is so adorable_.

"I suppose I'll have the same," Cooper replied as he collected their menus and handing them to waitress. She thanked them and walked off to place their orders.

"So, why are at such a nice place?" Ben asked and furrowed his eyebrows at Cooper. He just smiled at his boyfriend, a smile that was caring and mesmerizing all at once.

"You'll find out afterwards," Cooper replied and grasped Ben's hand across the table, intertwining their fingers. Ben just shook his head and watched outside the window until their drinks were placed in front of them. Cooper nodded their thanks at the waitress and waited till Ben took a drink of his to take one himself. Cooper studied Ben and realized how young he actually looked. He barely had any wrinkles to line his face, no stress marks, no scars, nothing. Cooper lingered his gaze on him for a second longer before looking away. He must've spaced out because next thing he knew, their food was in front of them. Cooper carefully cut into his steak and popped a piece into his mouth, the meat bursting with flavor. _Tang was right, this place is good_, Cooper thought as he gobbled down his meal. In a matter of minutes both were done and finishing off their wine.

"How was it?" Cooper asked and Ben turned to face him with a questioning look on his face.

"Good, really good, but why are we here?" Cooper decided that now was the time to answer all his boyfriend's questioning glances and looks. He gently grabbed the velvet box from his jacket, took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

"Ben," Cooper said and watched Ben's eyes widen. Cooper swallowed once more and locked his eyes with Ben's.

"Ben, I know that I was a complete ass the first time we met. The truth is though that I was in love with you the first time I laid my eyes on you. You helped me through thick and thin. I've hurt you so many times before and I'll never forgive myself for it. If you give me a chance I promise I will never intentionally hurt you, I'll cherish you and love you like you've never been before. Ben Sherman, will you marry me?" There was a long pause, it seemed as if it went on for forever, but John knew it was only a few seconds. Ben slowly got up out of his seat and squatted down to be eye level with Cooper.

"Yes," Ben said softly and took a deep breath before repeating himself "yes." Cooper grabbed Ben and pulled him in, their lips mashing together in pure passion. Cooper felt like he was flying, he was on cloud nine.

"I love you," Cooper whispered and pulled the ring out of the box, sliding it on Ben's ring finger. Ben grabbed the other ring and slid it onto John's finger. Ben leaned up and brushed his lips against John's.

"I love you too."


End file.
